Petrova Bloodline
by Emylia33
Summary: Fanfic sur le passé de katherine, de 1491 jusqu'en 1864... Et si Katherine avait une soeur, Aveyliana ? Comment serait la rencontre avec Klaus et Elijah, accompagnée d'une soeur ? Et celle des célèbres frères Salvatore, Stefan et Damon ? Et si elle découvrait qu'Aveyliana avait de nombreux pouvoirs, destinés à la protéger, elle, Katerina...


**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire, c'est vraiment encourageant!**

** C'est ma première fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Laissez des reviews ! J'ai besoin de votre avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer, et je suis certaine que vous adorez également recevoir quelques commentaires lorsque vous écrivez!**

**Merci beaucoup!**

**p.s. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, merci de m'en informer !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1-**

**_3 ans plus tôt_**

Août 1491, Bulgarie

Katerina et Aveyliana sortirent en s'esclaffant de l'échoppe du village qui tenait lieux d'épicerie aux habitants. Leur mère les avait gentiment envoyées, à peine une heure plus tôt, acheter du pain à l'aide de la mince paye que ses deux filles aînées avaient réussi à économiser en travaillant ardemment jours après jours. Alors qu'elles retournaient chez elles avec leur butin, car elles avaient réussi à négocier avec le commerçant un petit fromage de chèvre en supplément, les deux sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de se réjouir en pensant au sourire que leur rendrait leur mère en apercevant leur petit festin, que la famille avait très rarement l'occasion de s'offrir.

-Vous voilà enfin, leur lança leur père, en les voyant approcher. Vous en avez mis du temps.

-Pardonnez-nous, père, murmura Katerina en baissant les yeux.

Elle pensa à lui montrer ce qu'elles avaient ramené pour le souper, puis se ravisa, certaine que son père ne s'en souciait guère.

-Entrez, leur ordonna-t-il. Votre mère vous attend.

Katerina pénétra dans la petite demeure à l'aspect chaleureux, suivie de près par sa sœur. Une bonne odeur de pin et de légumes frais parvint aux narines des deux adolescentes. Celles-ci aperçurent leur mère, se tenant debout dans la petite cuisine ronde aux comptoirs en bois de cerisier. Comme prévu, madame Petrova se réjouit à la vue du fromage qui accompagnait le pain. En remerciant ses deux filles aînées, elle fit signe aux frères et sœurs de Katerina et Aveyliana que le dîner était servi.

La famille Petrova comportait de nombreux membres. En effet, en dépit de Kat et Avy, monsieur et madame Petrova élevaient également deux autres filles et trois garçons. Aveyliana, qui n'avait qu'un an de moins que Katerina, devait donc aider sa sœur plus vieille et sa mère aux tâches ménagères et devait bien évidemment s'occuper du reste de la fratrie. Cependant, de tous les enfants, les deux aînées étaient les plus proches et traînaient ensemble la plupart de leur temps libre.

Tous attablés à la petite table rectangulaire qui trônait au centre de la pièce, chacun dégustait son potage de légume soigneusement préparé, accompagné du pain et du fromage, sans dire un mot. Ce silence gênant n'était troublé que par le bruit des cuillères en bois qui frottaient le fond des minuscules bols de soupe. Ce soir là, leur père semblait n'avoir aucune remarque désobligeante à leur faire, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'il avait passé une belle journée. C'était une bonne chose.

Profitant du brouhaha général qui régnait souvent en fin de repas, Aveyliana et sa sœur aînée en profitèrent pour s'éclipser hors de la maisonnée. C'était maintenant devenu une habitude, bien qu'elles essayaient d'être discrètes afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons auprès de leurs parents.

-Comme d'habitude ? Chuchota la cadette, une fois dehors.

-Oui, Avy, comme d'habitude. On se rejoint à l'étang vers 20h. Je veux tout savoir.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, puis partirent chacune dans une direction opposée.

Katerina longea le petit ruisseau qui traversait le village, en empruntant l'étroit sentier en gravier. Étant peu fréquenté, le chemin n'était pas bien tapé et on pouvait facilement glisser. De ce fait, la jeune fille n'en fut que plus prudente. Elle arriva bientôt à destination et s'assit sur un gros rocher, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son amant.

() () ()

Pendant ce temps, Aveyliana se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée du village. Elle et Aldéric, un jeune bulgare qu'elle aimait profondément, s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt qui encerclait leur petit village à la population si faible. Craignant d'être en retard, la jeune fille souleva sa robe pour éviter de la salir et de trébucher, puis se mit à courir, ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés qui ressemblaient vaguement à ceux de Katerina voltigeant derrière elle.

() () ()

Un visage apparu soudain derrière l'épais feuillage des arbres, puis Katerina aperçu la silhouette entière de Caleb. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Katerina était jolie, très jolie même, avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, son visage en cœur et ses beaux grands yeux noisettes. Cependant, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez Caleb c'était qu'il l'aimait pour qui elle était vraiment, et non pour sa beauté. Gentil et attentionné, elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le jeune homme, grand, blond et avec ce magnifique regard bleu ciel qui faisait littéralement fondre la bulgare, s'avança vers elle, un petit sac à la main. Katerina devina très vite ce qu'il contenait et fut peinée de constater qu'elle avait oublié, encore une fois, d'amener un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Caleb lui tendit une pomme et un trognon de pain qu'elle prit docilement, sachant fort bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Tout en croquant dans la pomme, elle se demanda combien d'heures son bien-aimé avait du travailler pour pouvoir lui offrir cette collation, sans tout de même se résigner à lui poser la question.

Ils s'assirent sur une bûche d'arbre et restèrent ainsi un long moment où ils échangèrent sur leur vie respective et s'enlacèrent en partageant quelques baisers. Puis, déçue, Katerina remarqua que le soleil commençait lentement à décliné à l'horizon et elle se rappela qu'elle avait promis d'être à l'étang pour 20h. C'est avec regret que les deux amoureux se séparèrent, se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain à la même heure, comme à leur habitude. Caleb l'embrassa longuement avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans les bois, qui semblaient de plus en plus sombres et lugubres.

() () ()

Cessant de courir, Aveyliana laissa retomber sa robe puis se retourna brusquement. Aldéric se tenait maintenant en face d'elle, ses longues mèches noires tombant en vrac sur son visage, cachant à moitié ses yeux émeraude. Elle lui sauta aussitôt au cou et l'embrassa, se délectant du parfum familier qu'il dégageait. Il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, puis les deux adolescents tombèrent dans l'herbe en rigolant.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent sur le sol, puis se couchèrent côte à côte, fixant le ciel exempté d'étoiles.

-Comment a été ton père aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Aveyliana lui parlait parfois de sa famille. Souvent, en fait, puisque c'est ce qui la préoccupait le plus, généralement. Son père, qui avait un tempérament plutôt colérique, lui causait constamment des problèmes et Aldéric était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de réconfort.

-Plutôt bien, en fait. Je crois qu'il a obtenu une offre au boulot, une super opportunité. J'espère simplement que cela pourra apporter plus d'argent à la famille, ajouta-t-elle, presque inaudible.

-C'est génial, souffla Aldéric. Tout à l'heure, mon frère est revenu avec une paye incroyable. Mais il faut dire qu'il l'a mérité avec ses nombreuses heures supplémentaires. Cela nous a permis de faire un peu de provisions pour l'arrivée de l'automne.

Avy se souvenait brièvement du frère aîné de son amant. Elle l'avait croisé une ou deux fois sur la route principale, mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Fixant le soleil qui avait partiellement disparu derrière la colline qui surplombait le village, elle se remémora, bien trop vite à son goût, la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur un peu plus tôt. L'étang, à 20h. Selon elle, il devait bien être 19h45, approximativement, et il lui fallait encore se rendre.

-Je dois y aller, Aldéric, murmura Aveyliana, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Mais je te promets de revenir ici demain et on pourra discuter.

Le jeune homme, très compréhensif, laissa Avy se relever lentement et fit de même. Il lui dit au revoir puis lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front, juste avant qu'ils se séparent.


End file.
